


Master and Servant

by ThePureEvilOne



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Fanart, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little doodle :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> A little doodle :)


End file.
